pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Enter The Evolution
Story Jon and Tyler find an exit from Ilex Forest and go towards the exit. They find themselves in a town. Tyler: This is it. Jon looks at the sign. Jon: Monocco Town, the place of tranquillity. Tyler: Right, let’s go to the gym. Before Tyler can set off, a trainer approaches him and Jon. Trainer: You here to face the gym leader? Tyler: Yeah. Trainer: Then you have to sign up at the Pokemon Center. Jon: The Pokemon Center? Trainer: It’s how the gym leader wants to take battles, through time slots. The Trainer leaves and goes into Ilex Forest. Jon: Well, we have to go to the Pokemon Center then. At the Pokemon Center, Tyler is registering for his battle. Nurse Joy: All done. You will be battling Brake tomorrow morning. Good luck! Tyler: Thanks Nurse Joy. Jon walks out from the back of the Pokemon Center, where all the computers are. Tyler: Where did you go? Jon: I done some research on the gym in Goldenrod City. It seems they are doing Tag battles at the moment since her cousin is down. Tyler: Ah right. Jon: You all set? Tyler: Yep. Just got to wait till the morning for my gym battle. Jon: Let’s get some training in while you wait. Tyler: Yeah. I need to see Hoppip’s true power. Jon and Tyler go to the battlefield at the back of the Pokemon Center. Tyler sends out Hoppip. Hoppip: Hop. Tyler: Let’s get some training in. Hoppip nods. Jon sends out Chikorita. Chikorita: Chikor. Jon: With Chikorita, their moves won’t do a lot of damage to each other. Tyler: I see. Jon: Wait, the rest of our Pokemon haven’t seen Hoppip yet. Jon and Tyler send out their Pokemon. Tyler sends out Totodile, Kabuto and Pikachu. Jon sends out Cyndaquil, Pichu and Wooper. ''' Tyler: Everyone, I like you to meet Hoppip, my new team member. '''All the Pokemon cheer. Jon: Let’s get this battle underway. Tyler: Right. Use Splash. Hoppip bounces up and down. Jon and all the Pokemon have shocked expressions on their faces. Tyler: Why isn’t Splash doing anything? Jon: Splash isn’t an offensive move. Tyler: Oh. Jon: Energy Ball! Chikorita uses Energy Ball on Hoppip and Hoppip moves back a bit but taking little damage since the move isn’t very effective. Tyler: Right, use Bullet Seed! Hoppip uses Bullet Seed towards Chikorita. Jon: Use your leaf to deflect Bullet Seed. Chikorita uses the leaf on its head to deflect Bullet Seed. Tyler: Nice. Now, Seed Bomb! Jon: Counter with Energy Ball. Both Seed Bomb and Energy Ball collide. Jon: Leaf Storm! Chikorita uses Leaf Storm and the move hits Hoppip. Hoppip is on the ground. Jon: That wasn’t very effective. Tyler: Hoppip you okay? Hoppip jumps up and flies then gets engulfed in a blue light. Tyler: What is that? Jon: Hoppip is evolving. Hoppip’s body changes and then it evolves into Skiploom. Skiploom: Skiploom! Tyler: Oh right. Skiploom uses Dazzling Gleam. Jon: Counter with Leaf Storm! Chikorita uses Leaf Storm and the moves cancel each other out. Tyler: That was Dazzling Gleam! Jon: Let’s call it quits for now. Skiploom will need to get used to its new stage. Everyone goes into the Pokemon Center. All the Pokemon are eating. Luke enters the Pokemon Center with Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur notice Jon and the others and jumps out of Luke’s arms and then runs towards Jon and the others. Tyler: A Bulbasaur? Luke walks over to Jon, Tyler and the Pokemon. Luke: Nice seeing you all again. Jon: Luke. How you been? Luke sits down on the same table as Jon and Tyler. Luke: I’ve been good. Long time since Cherrygrove. Tyler: Yeah, now you mention it. Jon: How’s Bulbasaur doing? Luke: Well. Jon: Want a battle? Luke: Yeah. They all go to the battlefield out the back. Both Jon’s and Tyler’s Pokemon are standing next to Tyler. Bulbasaur is near Luke. Luke: What Pokemon you going to be using Jon? Jon: I’ve just used Chikorita. I’m not sure. Jon looks at his Pokemon. ''' Jon: Pichu, let’s go. '''Pichu runs onto the battlefield. Cyndaquil looking disappointed. Jon: Sorry Cyndaquil. Tyler: Battle Begin. Battle Music: RBY Wild Pokemon Luke: Start strong, Energy Ball! Bulbasaur fires a fast Energy Ball towards Pichu. Jon: Stop it with Thunderbolt! Pichu uses Thunderbolt and the two moves cancel each other out. Luke: That is power, for a small Pokemon. Jon: Pichu, Disarming Voice! Pichu sends out a loud shout towards Bulbasaur, the move hits. Luke: Now, Razor Leaf. Strategically. Jon: Strategically? Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf on the ground so a big dirt cloud is surrounding Pichu. Luke: Solar Beam! Bulbasaur gets some of the sunlight and then fires Solar Beam at Pichu. Pichu sees the move and gets hit. Pichu flies into the air and then falls quickly and smashes into the battlefield. Luke: Nice work. Jon: That was powerful. Jon looks towards Pichu. ''' Jon: Pichu, can you keep going? '''All of the Pokemon are cheering for Pichu. Pichu struggles to its feet. Pichu: Chu. Pichu, Pichu! Jon: That’s the way. Luke: Impressive. Sludge Bomb. Bulbasaur fires a Sludge Bomb towards Pichu. Jon: Iron Tail! Pichu uses Iron Tail at the Sludge Bomb and Pichu takes no damage. Pichu is in the air. Luke: And match end. Energy Ball! Bulbasaur jumps up to Pichu and uses Energy Ball close range. Pichu smashes into the battlefield. Tyler: Pichu is unable to battle, Bulbasaur wins. Jon goes over to Pichu and picks it up. Jon: You battled well Pichu. Luke and Bulbasaur walk over to Jon and Pichu and Tyler and the other Pokemon. Luke: Your Pichu is strong. No doubt about it. Jon: Thanks. Tomorrow is your turn to get the second badge Tyler. Luke: You didn’t beat Bugsy? Jon: I did but Tyler wanted to face this gym leader. Luke: Mind if I stay and watch? Tyler: No problem. Narrator: Today, Tyler’s Hoppip evolved into Skiploom. Jon and Tyler also met up with Luke again, and now Tyler is going to be battling the gym leader or Monocco Town, Brake. What Pokemon will Tyler face? Find out Next week. Characters Jon Spencer Tyler Moor Luke Pokemon Jon * Chikorita * Cyndaquil * Pichu * Wooper Tyler * Hoppip * Skiploom * Totodile * Kabuto * Pikachu Luke * Bulbasaur